Servant of Evil: Naruto Style
by Shiku Noberu
Summary: Based on Kagamine Len's "Servant of Evil". Deidara and Ino were twins and their fates were separated. "For the sake of protecting you, I will become evil for you." "It's fine. We're twins after all." "Even if the entire world should become your enemy."


**Title**: Servant of Evil: Naruto Style

**Author**: Shiku Noberu

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, and also Kagamine Len's song "_Servant of Evil_".

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort/Crime

**Summary**: Based on Kagamine Len's "Servant of Evil". Deidara and Ino were twins and their fates were separated. "For the sake of protecting you, I will become evil for you." "It's fine. We're twins after all." "Even if the entire world should become your enemy."

So, yeah. The title says it all. This fanfiction is merely a random oneshot I wanted to write; y'know, make the song "_Servant of Evil_" [I loved the song /whispers] into a Naruto-based fanfic. I'm going cliché right now, so the main character is Deidara and Ino.

(DAYUUMM. LOOKIT DEM DEIDARA AND INO, THEY'RE PRACTICALLY EACH OTHER'S COUNTERPARTS)

* * *

"Mommy, tell me a stowy! Whewe thewe's a pwince and a pwincess!" The 4-year old Naruto exclaimed, looking up excitedly at his mom. Kushina walked to his bed and tucked him in. "Maybe I'll tell you about the story of the tragic twins?" Naruto looked at Kushina confusingly and she laughed. "I guess I will, then."

The radio played softly in the background, ironically it fitted the story Kushina was going to tell Naruto.

**.**

**.**

You're the Queen and I'm your servant

We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate

For the sake of protecting you

I will become evil for you

**.**

**.**

The King of the famed Yellow Kingdom **(A****/N: Predictable, I know, but... yeah.) **sighed. He had finally gotten an heir. He stared at the full moon from his chambers' balcony. The moon's beams shone over him and he proclaimed, "Tonight, the full moon has blessed my wife with an heir." A knock. "Come in," he said, still facing the moon. The King's advisor came in and kneeled. "Sire, your wife, the Queen, has been blessed with twins. The midwives had told us so." The King clapped his hands together and laughed heartily. "Wonderful! That is just wonderful."

The advisor furrowed his eyebrows. "We will need to_...dispose_ one of the twins. This kingdom needs only one ruler. Having two will produce conflict for the throne, and this kingdom will be victim to their _selfish desires_, if I may put it that way, Sire." **(A/N: HYPOCRITE!)** The King stroked his beard. "Yes, yes. We shall commence a meeting with the other advisors as soon as the Queen has given birth and settled down. We will discuss on who we shall appoint as the next ruler, and one as... Ah, yes. As the servant for the next ruler. Befitting role, no? Perhaps the firstborn shall be the next ruler and the second child the servant." The advisor nodded almost eagerly. "Yes, Sire. I shall pass on your wants to the other advisors. Might I be dismissed?" The King nodded. "Go on." The advisor exited the room.

The clock struck twelve.

The church bells chimed as an agonizing scream from the Queen's chambers tore through the whole castle. Maids were running around frantically, exclaiming, "The Queen is in labour! The Queen is in labour! She is blessed with twins!" Inside her chambers, the head maid and doctor as well as the midwives were comforting and encouraging the Queen. "One more push, milady! I can already see the head of the second baby!"

The Queen screamed once more before another cry joined the first twin's wails. Both twins' cries resounded throughout the room before the maids tended to them. The doctor gave a tired smile, but it was no match for the Queen's. He handed her the twins, already wrapped in white blankets and cleansed of their blood.

"My babies," the Queen whispered happily. She let out tears of joy and hugged both of her children tighter. She buried her face in their small tufts of blonde hair. Her voice turned soft and sad, and she let out no more happy tears. "My babies… Ino and Deidara... Your fate is such a sad, sad story…"

And the church bells rang again.

**.**

**.**

We were born into the world carrying others' expectations

And blessed by the sound of the church's bells

**.**

**.**

8 YEARS LATER

"Dear, no!" The Queen sobbed as she grabbed her husband the King's sleeves. "You can't take Deidara away from Ino! They were meant to rule the kingdom together!" The King roughly pulled his sleeve from his wife's clutches. He looked coldly at her and said, "You know we've discussed about this. The kingdom was only made for _one_ person. And Ino is more than enough to be the perfect queen for this kingdom. Not to mention she _is _the firstborn. She is the only one we can marry off to the Blue Kingdom's Uchiha Sasuke since he is the second prince. They will be able to rule Yellow Kingdom together. Deidara will be no use to her unless I take him to study the ways of a servant. And he will be the servant of Ino when she is Queen." The Queen looked at the King with a mortified expression. "But–!" The King cut her off. "Ino will be perfect, I want to hear no qualms of yours! This Yellow Kingdom will be prosperous!"

The King turned around and stalked out of the room.

Sobbing loudly, the Queen collapsed onto the floor, her golden dress piling around her. An agonized wail tore through her throat, and she grabbed her long, golden locks, ripping a few strands out as she kept on screaming and sobbing. "Mommy...?" Two soft voices rang out. The Queen managed to calm her sobs and saw two blonde heads, one golden-blonde, and another platinum-blonde, peeking out from the door. She gave them a fake smile. "Ino... Deidara... Come give your mommy a hug." She spread her arms apart as the twins ran into her embrace. Ino looked up at her mother with electric blue eyes and whimpered a little. "Mommy, why was daddy shouting at you? Did we do something wrong? Awe **(A/N: I'm trying to make it sound cute, dammit!)** we in twouble?" The Queen couldn't help but smile. "No, you aren't, sweetie. We were just having a... _disagreement._"

Deidara looked at his older twin sister and then proceeded to rub the Queen's cheeks, trying to wipe her tears away, and said, "Well, don't fight, okay? Me and sis don't want you and daddy to fight!" The Queen's face broke, and her smile was gone. _My children... I can't just separate them..._

She buried her face into both Deidara and Ino's heads as she broke down crying again, and she hugged them tighter in fear of losing them.

_"Mommy? Why is daddy taking Dei? Where's he taking him? Mommy? MOMMY!" Ino cried, tugging her mom's dress; despite her short height (she _was _seven, after all). She looked up at her mom's face and her eyes widened. _Why isn't mommy crying? Isn't she supposed to take Dei back? Why is she so quiet? _Her mom, the Queen, held an emotionless face as her honey eyes stared down coldly at her own daughter. Ino flinched. She had never seen this side of her mom before. Biting her lip, she could only cry harder when the carriage occupied by the King and his son, Deidara, disappeared into the light fog that had appeared just outside the castle gates. _

_Narrowing her eyes in defiance at her mother, she did something that she had never done before either. Ino screamed, "_I HATE YOU! How could you just stand there and let _my brother_ be taken away? _You're the _Queen! HOW COULD YOU!" _She turned away from her mom and ran into the castle, more tears slipping from her eyes and her world blurred, making it hard to run, especially in her heavy dress. Tripping, Ino could do nothing but let herself fall onto the ground and scream._

_For her brother and herself._

_And their split future._

Ino gasped as she awoke from her dream. She choked a sob and covered her face with both her hands. _That memory again... Oh, Dei, if only I could see you again. If only we could... Did you come? To my initiation ceremony as the Queen? Did you come, somehow, to mother's funeral? I need you, Dei... I have _so_ much to tell you about. Like how I have fallen in love with Uchiha Sasuke, the prince of the Blue Kingdom. Just like father predicted. _Ino smiled bitterly. She started to cry softly into her hands, covering her silky white coverlet with drops of tears.

**.**

**.**

By the adults' own convenient arrangement

Our future was split into two

**.**

**.**

"Up!" The King nudged his own son, yet he treated Deidara like some common street rat. Deidara woke up abruptly and the first thing he saw was his father leaning against his door. "Deidara, today, the lessons and stuff I've been preparing for you all this time has come to prove its usefulness. Today, you will be sent back to the castle and serve Ino, your _twin sister_, the new Queen." Deidara looked at his father with wide eyes filled with confusion. "The _new_ Queen? What happened to mother?" The King sneered. "It seems that my dear wife has passed on. Ino's initiation was held just yesterday, the same day the former Queen died." He turned away from Deidara and walked out of the room. Deidara could barely register his next words as his hands became wet. _What's this...? I'm... crying? Mom? She's dead?_ Deidara's hands shook and he sobbed uncontrollably.

After a while, he struggled in composing himself and tried to convince himself that at least, even if his mother died, he would be able to serve his twin sister. He would be able to watch her grow alongside him and watch her marry, rule the Yellow Kingdom with her King, and then eventually, he would die peacefully. The knowledge of being with his sister would calm him. Deidara wiped his tears and stared hard at the only picture of the whole Royal Family together. His eyes softened. _We used to be so young, _he thought. _There was nothing that could've separated me and Ino. Not until father revealed his plans to train me as a servant for Ino later on, anyway._

Deidara sighed as he finished packing his stuff. He smiled. Very soon, he would be going back to his home: the Yellow Kingdom's castle. But the twist is, that he would be going back as the Queen, his twin sister's servant. Deidara didn't mind, though. He didn't mind that he was the second-born child, because he would rather himself in this lowly position than Ino. Ino was fit to be Queen. He didn't mind if he couldn't become the crown prince.

As long as he could protect his twin sister Ino from the evils of the world.

**.**

**.**

"Deidawa sounds like a good brother, mommy!"

"Yes, isn't he?"

**.**

**.**

Even if the entire world

Should become your enemy

I will always protect you

So just be yourself and smile

**.**

**.**

"Queen Ino! Queen Ino!" A maid called from outside the Queen's chambers. "Nnrghh?" A voice mumbled from inside the room. The maid opened the door softly and helped the Queen up from her bed. Handing her a robe, she said, "Miss, Sir Deidara has arrived. He will, as your father, the former King has ordered, be your personal servant from now on." Ino brightened up a bit and at the last sentence, she faced the maid with sharp eyes. "You will not speak of _my brother_ like that and say that he is a servant of mine," Ino hissed, narrowing her eyes. The maid paled and bowed, apologizing frantically. Ino dismissed her and called for another maid; older and much more mature.

_How _dare_ she speak of Dei like that! And father... How could he do this to us... I would rather rule the kingdom alongside Dei. _Ino snapped out of her thoughts when an elderly maid came in. She guided Ino to the adjoining bathroom and prepared a warm bath. Ino waited patiently, and when the water was warm enough, the maid helped discard her sleeping camisole and undergarments. Ino slipped into the bath and relaxed visibly. Sighing, she beckoned that maid to massage her back. Releasing the tension inside her body, Ino quickly finished her bath as she wanted to meet her twin brother.

Scrambling out of the tub hurriedly, much to the maid's protests, she quickly put on a clean pair of undergarments and put on her corset without much difficulty. Her maid helped put on a sky blue dress that complimented her eyes. Ino fixed the straps of the dress as the maid tried to smooth out the bottom of the dress. Her maid then strapped on some elegant gold high heels and a rose on Ino's hair. As soon as the maid was done, Ino speed-walked out of her room to greet her brother at the castle entrance.

Deidara twitched as the maids of the castle gossiped about him. He could hear the faint whispers of '_what is he doing here_' and '_I thought the King disposed of him_'. The gossips about the latter whispers made his blood boil. He was not some street rat, _dammit_! Unconciously clenching his fist, Deidara perked up when he heard the faint shout of '_Dei-daraaaaaa!_' Wondering if he needed to go to the doctor, he was immediately glomped by his twin sister. They both fell down on the ground as Ino tried her best to not cry. She let out dry sobs, and cried out to Deidara. "Dei! Finally! You're back!" She kept on hugging him and Deidara had to pry off her hands from around his neck gently. He patted the head of Ino. "Hush, Ino. You're the Queen now. Wouldn't it be embarrassing if people saw you cry?" He chuckled as Ino playfully hit his arm. Nonetheless, he was also happy to be back in the castle with his sister, even though he had to serve her.

Deidara got up and offered a hand to Ino. She rolled her eyes but took the offered hand and stood up, her maids running to her and brushing her dress for dust and dirt. Ino waved the maids away and looked around. She only saw Deidara himself and his luggage. "Where's father?" Deidara eyes shadowed a bit. "He..." He looked away from Ino. Ino tugged at Deidara's sleeve and looked up at him with concerned electric blue eyes. "Ino... our father died. Just yesterday, outside the kingdom's borders, we were ambushed by bandits. The guards and father were killed. I managed to get away with my luggage and enough money to get me here." Ino hugged him again and sighed in relief. "Thank god, Dei. I could have lost you forever."

Deidara chuckled and kissed the crown of her head, since he was taller than her. "Don't worry, dear sister. I'll always be here with you to protect you."

**.**

**.**

You're the Queen and I'm your servant

_We're a pitiable pair of twins separated by our fate_

For the sake of protecting you

I will become evil for you

**.**

**.**

"Deidara," Ino said from her throne, fanning herself with a black laced fan with first-class fur at the ends. "Yes, milady?" Deidara inquired, bowing down in her presence. She waved at one of her maids not tending to her and a maid with black hair appeared. Ino said to her, "Get my personal maid. She should already be prepared with the package for Deidara to deliver." The maid nodded and proceeded to go out of the throne room. Deidara watched her as she went and turned back to Ino. "Ino...? What delivery?" Ino smiled at him. "I'll need you to deliver some books of mine that my friend in the neighbouring Green Kingdom because she would like to borrow the books. I can't deliver it myself since I need to attend a meeting with the other kingdom's leaders. Her name is Sakura." Deidara nodded with understanding. "And how does Sakura look like?"

Ino laughed out of the blue and Deidara could only watched with exasperation. Ino clasped her fan close and replied, "Oh, don't worry Dei. You'll know her immediately when you see her. She has ridiculous _pink_ hair! And her eyes are a lovely shade of viridian. She's my best friend." Deidara smiled, inwardly happy that his sister managed to befriend a common person. Sometimes, a royal needs a common person as their friend too. To be able to see the world from a different perspective.

Another maid with brown hair came in, bringing a stack of books with her. She handed them to Deidara and curtsied to the Queen. "Queen, the books Miss Sakura asked for are already prepared. Do I need to prepare a carriage for Sir Deidara?" Ino shook her head. She smiled slyly at Deidara. "No, there is no need to. Please just prepare him our fastest horse. I think he would like to enjoy the forest a little." "Yes, milady," the maid replying, curtsying once more and leaving the throne room. Deidara looked at Ino incredulously. "_Ino!_ I wanted to ride a carriage!" "Ah, but you'd rather enjoy nature, wouldn't you?" Ino fanned herself and leaned back on her throne, sighing contentedly. Deidara grinned up at her. His twin sister _always_ knew how to make him happy.

"Yeah, Ino. I would."

**.**

**.**

When I went out to our neighbouring nation

I saw a girl of green in a town

Because of her gentle voice and tender smile

I fell in love with her at first sight

**.**

**.**

Deidara had finally reached the borders of the Green Kingdom. He smiled to himself and thought, _Ah. Ino does not disappoint. The forest between our kingdom and this kingdom really is luscious. Perhaps I should take her to a picnic once in a while in the forest._ The horse trotted quietly beside him, chewing the apple Deidara had offered it when he got down from the horse. As Deidara neared the gates, the guards stopped him. Deidara showed them his kingdom's insignia, and the guards welcomed and let him through the gates.

Deidara passed the outer village and walked in the inner plaza of the kingdom. _Now, if I had to find a common friend of Ino's where would she be?_ He wondered, wandering around the plaza with the faithful horse in tow. _Ah, speak of the Devil_.

There, in the middle of the plaza, there was a pink-haired girl chatting animatedly with– _Prince Sasuke?_ Deidara thought to himself, inwardly shocked. _I thought Prince Sasuke was Ino's love interest?_ Shaking clear of the invading thoughts, he was about to call for the girl when a strong gust of wind knocked his hat from his head. As if fate had planned it, the hat flew right into the pinkette's waiting hands. Deidara rushed up to her and Sasuke.

"Ah, I'm sorry, the wind just blew it right off my head," Deidara explained, gratefully accepting the hat back without looking at the girl's eyes. "That's okay," she said, her voice turning soft. Deidara couldn't resist but look up.

He fell in love.

Her eyes were not what Ino had said they were. Deidara was captivated by the shining _jade_ orbs that did not restrain any emotions from escaping them. She had thick lashes, a cute button nose, and full pink lips. The girl, Sakura, was wearing a simple pastel green dress that complimented her eyes. Wrapped around her waist was a red sash and she had on a simple pearl necklace. She smiled warmly at him.

"U-um, are you by any chance Sakura? Ino's friend?" Deidara stuttered, trying to avoid looking directly into her eyes and holding down a blush. "Yep!" Sakura replied, chirping happily. Sasuke snaked one arm around her waist and eyed Deidara carefully. "Aren't you Ino's servant, Deidara? What do you want, asking for Sakura?" Deidara gulped at how intimate and passionate Sasuke had said Sakura's name. He pulled out the stack of books from under his arm and handed them to Sakura. "Ino asked for me to deliver these books to you. She said she'd let you borrow them since you wanted to."

"Aaaah, thanks!" Sakura said, smiling happily. "I've been waiting for her to deliver these books. Thank you so much." She waved goodbye at him as she and Sasuke walked away hand in hand. Deidara smiled softly at her back and jumped when an elderly lady appeared beside him. "Pretty, isn't she? The lass is always so kind to us Green Kingdom people," the grandma explained. At Deidara's interested look, she chuckled. "Too bad, boy. Sasuke has already taken her. They've been in a steady, and love-filled relationship for the past two years ever since Sasuke decided to visit this kingdom."

"Is that so," Deidara murmured, his eyes closing in thought. _I wonder if Ino has known about this?_

**_._**

**_._**

"The Sakuwa giwl sounds pwetteh, Mommy. Is hewl haiw like da sakuwa flowerws?"

"She is pretty, Naruto. You'll learn to see the inside of other people. And I guess her hair is the same shade as the sakuras."

"Cool!"

**_._**

**_._**

However if the Queen wishes

That girl to be erased from the world

I shall answer that wish

But why? My tears won't stop falling

**.**

**.**

Ino cried as she looked at the picture of Sasuke in her locket. She knew that Sakura also loved Sasuke like she does, but she didn't expect Sasuke to also love Sakura back. All her life, Ino had always thought that one day, Sasuke would be the one who would propose to her, and to also love her. They could forget about Sakura together. But just now, at the meeting, Uchiha Fugaku, the father of Sasuke, had announced that Sasuke had finally proposed to the love of his life: Haruno Sakura of the Green Kingdom. _Of course_, there had been a conflict with the other kingdoms since Sasuke was marrying a commoner, but Sasuke had defended Sakura and told everyone present that he loved her with all his heart and he didn't mind. Tenten, a close friend of Sakura and a swordswoman of the Red Kingdom, had also defended Sasuke and Sakura and voted that they should all support the marriage of them both.

Ino, albeit reluctantly, also half-heartedly agreed to support their wedding, claiming that Sakura was also the first commoner friend Ino had, so she would want Sakura to have the best.

Ino bit her lip. Clutching her coverlet tighter, she let out a few more sobs, wishing that Sasuke had never met Sakura. Ino didn't know what Sasuke saw in Sakura. Why didn't Sasuke want to love her? She was already Queen of the Yellow Kingdom, and she was also proclaimed the most beautiful from all of the kingdoms. So why did Sasuke choose Sakura? Ino cried harder.

A knock. Deidara came in, walking quietly towards Ino's bed. Ino looked at Deidara with blurry eyes, tears threatening to spill again. Deidara sighed, and wiped Ino's tears away as he held her close to him. Squeezing her in a hug, Deidara rubbed her hair comfortingly as Ino continued to cry and rub the locket affectionately. After a while, Ino's sobs receded and she looked up at Deidara. She asked him, "W-why is it that Sasuke loves Sakura, n-not m-me?" Deidara looked at her with warm eyes and kissed her forehead. "I don't know, Ino. Maybe because he just can't see what a great girl you actually are." She managed to smile a bit.

What Deidara didn't know, was that amidst it all, Ino's heart was already corrupted with plans for revenge since she was bitter. Her heart opened up to her mind's selfish desires to have Sasuke for herself. She didn't want Sasuke to marry Sakura, no matter how she would do things, Ino would make sure that Sasuke left Sakura and loved her instead. Ino looked at Deidara and asked, "Dei. I want you to do me a favour. Please get rid of Sakura. I want her to be erased from this world."

Deidara looked at her shocked, and at last solemnly said, "I will do whatever you say, Ino. I am your twin, after all."

Deidara rode into the night, the horse galloping the its highest speed, and into the borders of the Green Kingdom. There, he jumped of the horse and climbed over the wall. He found himself in the village and looked around for Sakura. He found her in the middle of getting water from the well. Deidara hesitantly spoke up. "Uh... Sakura." Sakura pulled out the bucket and looked back. "Ah, the boy from this afternoon. I'm sorry, your name... Deidara, was it?" Deidara nodded. "So what brings you here in the dead of the night?" Sakura asked good-humouredly. Deidara walked towards her and his expression turned sad and guilty. "I..." He closed his eyes and ran up to her, plunging the knife as he did so. Deidara started to cry, tears slipping past his eyelids and into Sakura's pink hair. "I'm sorry."

Sakura didn't scream. Instead, she just patted his head, and said in between already laboured breaths, "I know, Deidara. Ino wanted Sasuke, but he chose me. I know–" Her last sentence was cut off as she gasped once before going limp on Deidara's body. Crying silently, Deidara laid her down against the well. _Even in death_, he mused, _she still looks pretty_. He threw the knife he used to kill the girl he also loved into the well, and a faint _plunk_ resounded in the quiet night. Walking away, he glanced at Sakura's dead body one last time before turning away, never looking back.

The moon's light shone down on the girl's body, who had a serene expression on her face.

**.**

**.**

"The Ino giwl sounds evil!"

"Now, now Naruto. Sometimes when we are jealous, it's clouds our mind and makes us do things we didn't even know we could do."

"So if I'm jealous I can fly?! COOL!"

"Haha, it's not like that, Naruto. Maybe you'll learn later."

**.**

**.**

You're the Queen and I'm your servant

We're a maniacal pair of twins separated by our fate

"Today's snack will be _brioche_"

You happily smile an innocent smile

**.**

**.**

Deidara was preparing Ino's snack time in her royal garden near the yellow rose bushes. Ino walked elegantly down the winding paved path, smiling widely when she saw Deidara. "Deidara!" She called out, running lightly towards Deidara and the tea table already prepared for her. Deidara looked up and managed a small smile. Ino was always happy when he saw her. Ino gathered up her golden skirts and pulled the high quality shawl from her head. She had just came back from a political trip to the Brown Kingdom. "Hello, Ino," Deidara greeted, serving Ino's favourite Rosemary tea into a teacup.

Ino collapsed unto the chair tiredly and sighed, running a hand through her long platinum-blonde locks. She eyed Deidara, silently sending a message for something to eat. Deidara laughed, and winced inwardly when it sounded like it was forced. Thankfully, Ino was too hungry to notice. "Today's snack will be _brioche_," Deidara announced, placing a plate of freshly baked _brioche_ in front of Ino. She squealed and immediately dug in.

In the middle of her eating, Ino looked up from her snack and asked Deidara calmly about yesterday. "So, Dei, have you gotten rid of Sakura?" "Yes, I have," Deidara replied, his voice hardening a bit. Ino noticed this, though, and looked at him concerned. "Are you okay Dei?" Deidara was about to reply on how he thought doing the kill yesterday was wrong, but Ino cut him off. "Ah, I know! It must be because it was your first kill, Dei. Don't worry!" Ino smiled widely at Deidara until her eyes were forced close, while Deidara could only give her a bitter smile in response.

Ominous dark clouds swirled, darkening the sky in the Green Kingdom. The rain was pouring down, as Sasuke made his way around the village of the kingdom. He had not met Sakura at the plaza today, and he couldn't help but be worried. He walked around for a while, when finally, he saw Sakura leaning on the well from afar. _What is she doing out here in the rain?_ As Sasuke neared her, his eyes widened. Sakura's chest was bloody, and it looked like it had been pierced. Shocked, Sasuke started to cry, his tears mixing and becoming one with the rain.

Tenten looked at the graveyard soberly. Her close friend Sakura had just died. Not that she died from something natural, she was _killed_. Tenten swore to herself that she would find whoever or whatever had caused Sakura to killed and then Tenten would kill the one who caused it personally. She was confused too. What did Sakura do to have been killed? Her eyes darted towards the green rose she was holding in her hand and laid it down on the gravestone. Momentarily looking at the crying back of Sasuke at the edge of the forests, Tenten's steel-grey eyes darkened in realization. Ino of the Yellow Kingdom had killed Sakura of the Green Kingdom out of jealousy.

Deidara looked up sadly at the shining full moon from the rose garden. The funeral for Sakura was held today, and astonishingly, most of the people from other kingdoms also came to attend her funeral. It seems that Sakura had been an outgoing girl and one who made other people happy and accepted them without a second thought. He tried hard to not cry aloud and blame Ino for being jealous when she told him of the funeral. They also attended it, of course. After they got back, Ino announced that she would be in her room, "crying" for her best friend Sakura.

There was a pain in his heart. Suddenly, there was a weight behind him. Eyes widening slightly, he relaxed when he realized it was Ino who was leaning on his back. She was offering him some comfort. Smiling slightly, Deidara wondered if pain could be comforting too.

**.**

**.**

Very soon this kingdom will end

At the hands of the enraged people

If this is what they call "retribution"

Then let me take it upon myself to defy it

**.**

**.**

Screams and yells encompassed the whole kingdom. The Blue Kingdom and Red Kingdom has officially declared war on the Yellow Kingdom for the Yellow Kingdom had killed one of the Green Kingdom members as well as Sasuke's fiancée out of rash actions developed from jealousy. The outer kingdom borders were already crumbling, since the Yellow Kingdom's armies were no match for the Blue and Red's army forces combined. It would only be a matter of time before the joint army led by Tenten, Sakura's close friend, would arrive at the castle and justify Ino, the Queen of the Yellow Kingdom.

Ino stared out the window bitterly, disgusted at herself. If she had not succumbed to her own selfish desires, then Sakura would've still been alive, and none of this _retribution_ would've happened either. Ino clenched her fist, her sharp nails scratching her own palm and leaving crescent marks in their wake. Deidara approached Ino and draped a warm coat over her shoulders. He took her fist and gently unfolded it, rubbing her hand comfortingly. Ino welcomed his comfort and leaned on his shoulder, still staring out the window.

"I know you're worried, Ino," Deidara started softly, not wanting Ino to go on ballistic again since she thought that it was all her fault. "_Worried?_ No, of course not, Dei! I mean, being beheaded for this is not worrying at all, right?" Ino sneered, more angry at herself and not Deidara. Deidara recoiled from her and grabbed her shoulders, ignoring Ino's face full of shock. "Ino!" Deidara reprimanded sternly. "It wasn't your fault. I was the one who killed Sakura, not you. _I _should be the one those people," he pointed at the oncoming army outside, "are looking for to capture and behead for the murder of an innocent girl." Ino smiled at him, despite herself, and hugged Deidara. "I'm sorry Dei. I could see, that you loved her too," Deidara tensed slightly at this. "I shouldn't have been egoistic and somehow _forced_ you to kill her."

Deidara steeled his resolve and pulled Ino from her embrace, and look into her eyes with his own blazing blue-grey ones.

**.**

**.**

"Here, I'll lend you my clothes"

"Wear them and immediately start escaping"

"It's fine, we're twins after all"

"No one will be able to tell the difference"

**.**

**.**

Deidara hugged Ino again, saying, "Here, I'll lend you my clothes." Ino's eyes widened in shock. Deidara rubbed her hair and pulled her tighter into his embrace. "Wear them and immediately start escaping. Go to the castle's kitchen, and ask the maids where the secret passage to the other side of the Yellow Kingdom that has a thick forest separating this kingdom and the White Kingdom." Ino started to cry, stammering, "W-what? What are you going to do?" Deidara smiled. "We're going to switch our positions. So in other words, I'm going to be the one beheaded while _you_ can live freely after _my_ execution is done."

Ino released herself and looked at me worriedly. "Why do you want to do this, Dei? And aren't they going to know it isn't me but you?" Deidara rubbed her tears away cupped her cheek with tender care. "It's fine, we're twins after all. No one will be able to tell the difference. Now go."

**.**

**.**

"Deidawa must weally LOVE his sistewl!"

**.**

**.**

I'm now the Queen and you're the fugitive

We're a lamentable pair of twins separated by our fate

If they must call you evil

Then alas I am too, for we share the same blood

**.**

**.**

Deidara pulled out his hair band and let his blonde hair down, and smoothed it to look like Ino's hair. He moved his lone bang into the right and prepared himself for the proclamation of murdering Sakura from Tenten. And as soon as he said that, the doors to the throne room slammed open and Tenten ran in, pointing her sword at his neck. "Queen Ino!" She said, her face contorted with pure anger. "By the decree of the United Kingdoms, we ask you to surrender and proceed to execution. You are given a three-day grace period in the prison cells of your own castle to make sure you understand of your sins."

The "Queen" just smiled, nodding as the soldiers closed in on "her", clasping "her" hands with chains and escorting "her" to the underground cells.

Deidara kept on a blank mask. Even though they thought it was Ino who they were going to execute, he saw that the execution was fit for his unknown sin for killing Sakura. _I guess love hurts, huh. I didn't think that it'd be so literal_. Deidara just accepted his fate. He was destined to be the second-born, destined to become the servant, not the King, and he was also destined to die for his twin.

Luck _is_ unfair. She does not shine on everybody equally.

And sometimes she is downright cruel.

**.**

**.**

Once upon a time

There was a savage and ruthless kingdom

And the one sitting at the top

Was my very cute sibling

**.**

**.**

Deidara gazed at the only window of his cell. His three-day grace period had come to an end, and tomorrow, his fate would be sealed. His execution would be in public in the plaza of the Yellow Kingdom. Deidara closed his eyes and felt unnervingly at peace. At least his twin would not have to share the same destiny as his. That was why he was willing to sacrifice himself in the position of his sister. He was second-born, anyways, and in all his life, he had never been appreciated; not once by his mother, who gave birth to him, not once by his father, who trained him to be a servant, and not once by his people. Only his sister Ino spared her time to even be with him.

_Stacks of books were piled up messily as a head of blonde hair was barely seen from the tower of books surrounding him. At the age of seven, Deidara had managed to finish books even more than the books nobles had read when they arrived in their late ages. He was an aspiring child who could have a bright future, but his fate was already decided since he was born. He would be molded into someone that has importance on par with a commoner. He would be trained to be his twin sister's servant._

_That afternoon, Deidara's father, the King, assigned him to read as many books on royal etiquette as possible. Now normally, Deidara would do so with reluctance, but since Ino had promised to visit him later that day, he did so with enthusiasm. Lugging a load of books to the unbloomed rose garden, he made himself comfortable near a bush and started reading. No more than two minutes later, someone hug-tackled him from the side. Nearly falling down, he flailed his arms wildly while Ino giggled loudly._

"You're so funny, Dei!" _Ino would say while giggling and poking his arm for good measure. Then Deidara would then tackle her too and the twins would have fun rolling on the ground without a care for the world. They would get their clothes dirty, and be scolded lightly by their mother before running away to play again. Those were the times where Deidara had yet to worry for his sister's well-being since they were still oblivious and naïve to the real nature of the outside world._

A yellow rose petal brought Deidara out of his thoughts. Coincidentally, his prison had been the one near the rose bushes, so the yellow petals would flutter in once in a while. _How ironic,_ Deidara chuckled bitterly.

Yellow roses _were_ the symbol of jealousy, after all.

**.**

**.**

Even if the entire world

Should become your enemy

I will always protect you

So you just be happy somewhere else

**.**

**.**

The people of the kingdoms were gathered in the plaza of the Yellow Kingdom, cheering for justice as the "Queen" was escorted by the soldiers to the back of the machine that would take "her" life: the guillotine. Deidara stood proud against the crowd, not at all scared. The winds blew harshly, and Deidara's eyes hardened. In those three days, he had strengthened his resolve to die for Ino and not be afraid. Right now, it was him against the world. As long as his twin would get her freedom, Deidara just needed that reassurance to be able to die easily without being afraid. He needed to see her smile just _one last time_.

As the soldiers forced him to the hole of the guillotine, he closed his eyes and smiled, ready to take on an instantaneous death for Ino's jealousy and his murder. Then, as time had stopped, Ino came running through the crowd, pushing people out of her away until she finally reached the podium where Deidara would be publicly executed. Ino looked up at him with eyes glistening with tears. That alone shattered the resolve Deidara so hardly built throughout the grace period. He was scared of dying, _yes_, but knowing that Ino would be there when he died soothed him._  
_

Deidara mouthed the words "_don't cry for me_" to her while smiling a his greatest smile seconds before his death. Tenten raised her hand up, and spoke to the crowd, "Today, we shall witness the execution of Ino, the now _former _Queen of the Yellow Kingdom for high treasons. She has killed Haruno Sakura of the Green Kingdom out of _jealousy_, and this action is regarded as something lowly and selfish. Because of this, by the decree of the United Kingdoms, she shall be executed by beheading!" Tenten brought down her raised hand, signalling a stationed soldier to bring down the blade of the guillotine.

"_Oh, it's snack time,"_ Ino mouthed at him. The last thing Deidara saw before his world went black was Ino's smile.

And he was content.

**.**

**.**

Finally the time has come

As the bells signal the end

Not even bothering to look at the crowd

You utter my favourite phrase

**.**

**.**

As the blade was brought down upon her twin's head, Ino's smile shattered as her tears leaked out, her sorrowful lament not being heard as the crowd cheered in the name of justice.

The church bells rang once more.

**.**

**.**

"The end, Naruto."

A yawn. "I guess that was a nice stowy, Mommy. It's t-wa-gic." Another yawn.

Giggle. "Nighty-night, sweetie."

* * *

Dammit! I cried writing this. I had to write this _and_ watch the PV at the same time, so my tears were doubleeeed´Q A Q ) /sawbs

Dei-chan DIED! [Yeah this is a fanfic but _still._] It sounds weird when Ino calls Deidara "Dei". I was going to make it "Dei-chan", but then the theme was like European-Victorian Era style, so I refrained using the Japanese terms. = 3 =

Hope you guys loved this!


End file.
